


【奇異霜】可理解與不可被理解的交纏

by hikaru801



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru801/pseuds/hikaru801
Summary: 配對：StephenStrange / Loki分級：NC-17內容：30分鐘內發生了許多事。
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【奇異霜】可理解與不可被理解的交纏

*篇名來自《愛麗絲的兔子洞 真實生活：可理解與不可被理解的交纏》

在那三十分鐘之內發生的事，快得讓任何人都猝不及防。

洛基從來沒有想過謊言可以永遠持續，他一直都知道，總有一天，索爾會走到他的面前，拆開他的偽裝，把他費盡心機才到手的王位奪走，以他「正統繼承人」的名義。（而這告訴了我們，擁有正確的血統是一件多麼重要的事，甚至比擁有智商更加重要。）

追殺海姆達爾也只是他為了能把夢境延長做出的徒勞無功的努力，那雙眼睛看透了他所做的一切逼得他得這麼做，但雖然如此，他也從來沒想過要真的殺死海姆達爾，要殺死一個神族是幾乎不可能的事，所以雖然叫做追殺，但實際上，這就像是一個無傷大雅的玩笑，對吧？（好吧，他承認他對玩笑分寸的拿捏一直都把握的不太好，但這無所謂。）

坦白說，過了這麼多年之後，成為阿斯嘉的王，獲得這個位子跟這份權力，對他來說已經不再重要，就像是蛋糕上的糖霜，或是穹頂的壁畫，很不錯，但絕非必要，他這麼做的原因更多只是為了實現年幼時的夢想，為了那個曾經為此努力的自己。

因此被索爾拿錘子指著的那瞬間，與其說是驚慌，洛基更有種終於到了這一刻的解脫感。他的夢想已經實現了，而當阿斯嘉王實際上也比他想像的更加無聊，如果索爾要拿回王位，那就拿回去吧，他總會找到其他樂子的。（但戲劇表演還是很不錯的，扮演他的演員值得更多賞賜。）

為了接回被他流放的奧丁，他跟著索爾從歌舞昇平的阿斯嘉，又一次到了這個低等生物居住的米德加爾特。

他一直沒搞懂這個連魔法都不會的低級次元有什麼有趣的，索爾卻樂此不疲一次又一次來到這個地方，甚至還愛上這裡的生物？或許你不明白這件事哪裡荒謬，那麼讓我換個方式說好了：你會想跟你的狗做愛嗎？答案很明顯，不會才是正常的。但索爾就這麼做了，尤彌爾啊。喔，差點忘了，索爾還加入了米德加爾特上一個低等生物聚集的愚蠢聯盟，好像只要沒有跟人聚在一起，他就不知道出門該從哪隻腳先走一樣。

總之，他們通過彩虹橋，到了他關著失去力量的奧丁的養老院——他必須承認，這些小人的腦子裡也不全然一無是處，仍然有些出色的點子，像是把老人集中管理，這能夠減少許多家庭的負擔，或許以後有機會他也會在阿斯嘉推行——但隨即發生的事便不在他的猜想之中。  
養老院被拆了，而他在感受到腳底下出現魔力流動的瞬間，就被來源不明的光圈吞食。

起初的墜落確實讓他有些出乎意料（如果你想知道，他沒有被嚇到，絕對沒有），但他很快就在幾分鐘後鎮靜了下來。

洛基依稀記得這顆星球的構造是實心，因此地表下不可能有無止境的空洞，至於怎麼知道的，大概是那個被他洗腦的博士曾經碎念過的，因此依照他的速度，他不可能仍在墜落，應該早就落地。

「所以說，這裡大概是某個不同於米德加爾特的次元？」洛基在空中換了個交叉雙腿的坐姿，他差不多已經習慣了這種狀況，雖然魔力流動的不太順暢，像是被什麼東西狠狠壓制，但集中時還是能擠出一些的。他給自己施展了一個擋風的屏障，雖然向下的速度不變，但至少舒服多了。

他的推測很快又被自己否決。

「不，應該還在米德加爾特上。我能感受到這裡運作的規則與米德加爾特一致，有著自己一套難以理解的邏輯，我想這大概是為什麼每次我來到這裡時就能感受到自己被壓制、不被認同，或許這就是為什麼有些人即使只是拿著弓或是穿著盔甲，就有勇氣抵抗神。」洛基思索著，看了看四周挑起眉，「而且下落的速度似乎已經來到定值，那麼或許這只是一段不連續的空間被重複接在一起，很有趣的戲法，那麼我只需要……」

洛基手上出現了兩把刀子，接著二變四、四遍八，他的幻象魔法產生了三十二把刀子，隨著他甩動手往四面八方飛去，插在不遠處的虛空當中。

「哼，這段空間倒是比我想像的要狹窄。」洛基看著面前的刀子快速向上方遠去，並在不久後重新從腳下出現。「抓到你了。」

確認自己身處的環境狀況後，洛基試了試自己能夠使用的法術種類，很遺憾地發現三十二把刀子就是他的極限，他甚至無法給自己換個樣貌。

「好吧，那麼照最簡陋的方式，現在我得找到接點來破壞這個……隧道？」洛基皺了皺眉，雖然一片漆黑且空無一物，但這裡讓他忍不住想起監牢。

「雖然我不確定你會怎麼做，並且對此也相當好奇，但我建議你暫時住手。」

「誰！」洛基猛地回頭看向聲音來處，他在那處看見一個旋轉的金黃色光圈，如同他墜落時腳底下看到的那個，光圈那頭是一個房間，有個留著奇怪鬍子，披著紅色斗篷的男人，正坐在一張柔軟的椅子上看著他。

墜落不知何時停止了，他正漂浮在黑暗的虛空當中。

「你好，洛基，原阿斯嘉王子。」男人開口，「我是史蒂芬·史傳奇醫生。」

「有趣，現在米德加爾特也有巫師了？」處於被動的場面讓洛基感覺不太愉快，尤其是這個男人的態度不算善意，還隱隱戳中了他不願意被說出來的身分，但洛基仍然擺出了居高臨下的態度，優雅地開口問著：「是這幾年才有的嗎？我從不記得曾在這裡看過你們。」

「正確來說，是至尊魔法師。」史蒂芬糾正他，端起了一杯熱茶緩緩啜飲，之後才慢慢開口：「很遺憾我們現在才第一次見面，但跟對付你比起來，我們有更重要且不可取代的職責。另外，有鑑於你曾經對地球的態度，原諒我無法給你一張椅子並邀請你坐下，但看起來你對目前的狀況也適應良好，我想這或許該歸功於你的生長環境？」像是在回敬洛基，史蒂芬話中帶刺，毫不留情。

「不要緊，我本來就不期待低下的地方能有什麼待客之道。另外，阿斯嘉確實是個很美的地方，和米德加爾特完全不同，我希望有天能盡地主之誼邀請你前往，那麼或許你會明白凡人跟神明有多麼不同。」洛基輕聲道。

「我倒覺得凡人與你口中的神明差距並沒有你想像中的大，比方說，神明也會折服於凡人的力量之下，比方說現在的你，或者，你可能還記得……浩克？」史蒂芬在洛基變臉之前，在空中畫了一個圓圈，把桌上另一個茶杯送到洛基手上，並且裝滿熱騰騰的紅茶，「和阿斯嘉的美酒或許不能相比，但這可是印度來的頂級茶葉，需要我告訴你如何品嘗才會最美味嗎？」

「不了，即使經過處理，劣質的食物也不會變得美味。」洛基厭惡地看了圓圈當中遞來的杯子，最後伸手接過。他確實有些渴了，而且只是喝杯茶算不了什麼，頂多他出去之後殺掉這個巫師之前，或許可以花點時間問問他的死前願望。他也不怕有毒，人類的劇毒對神族來說頂多有些胃痛。洛基喝了一口，感覺溫熱的紅茶被吞進胃裡時帶來一股溫暖的感覺，而且確實，味道勉勉強強還算不差，洛基相當勉強地問：「巫師，別打啞謎了，你想要什麼？」

「這麼快就進入正題？也可以，但這個問題應該由我來問你。」史蒂芬放下茶杯，把雙手交疊在腹部，向後靠入沙發，「為何你跟索爾會一起出現在地球上？因為就我所知，他上次把你帶走時，應該是答應復仇者聯盟要關押你。」

「哼，有求於我？這是個好跡象。」洛基嘲諷地笑，「你們本來就不該相信索爾，他總是搞不清楚自己在做什麼。」

「不，我想你誤會了。其實就算你不回答這個問題也無所謂，我大可以問索爾，我給了他地址，只是我想他找到這裡還得花點時間。」史蒂芬微笑，「再來點茶吧？」

洛基看著杯子快喝完的茶突然就憑空再次被加滿，饒富興味地看了看茶杯，「很有趣的小戲法，是跟時間有關的對吧？只有杯子的時空被倒轉了。」洛基愣了一下，摸了摸自己的腹部，裡頭的溫熱感並沒有消失，「等等，這個是……時間寶石？」

「你理解的速度比我想像的慢了一點。」史蒂芬比劃著，展開了胸前的吊墜，裡頭的寶石散發著綠色的光芒，「沒錯，時間寶石在我們手中。」

「原來一直都在米德加爾特！我懂了……所以這裡的規則就是你們構造的，難怪奇塔瑞的破壞力遠遠低於我的認知。」洛基恍然大悟。他一直不明白奇塔瑞軍隊為什麼會被區區的幾個米德加爾特小蟲擋下。他承認，那些小蟲子的力量是不錯，但是才不到十個人，數量遠遠比不上奇塔瑞大軍，沒道理能夠成功攔下全部的軍隊，現在他懂了，這個地方自有規則保護。

「不錯，地球一直被至尊魔法師保護著，我沒想到你現在才想通這一點。」雖然新任的至尊魔法師才上任沒多久。

「很好，希望你們能夠繼續下去，不要哪天失敗了，還妄想神會來救你們。」洛基反諷，他對面前這人跟自己相似的說話態度感到親切，他很少能找到一個跟他銀舌頭勢均力敵的人，但同時他也感覺到厭惡，對於跟自己太過相似的部分，「現在，很明顯我們對彼此並沒有利用價值了，如果你沒有其他話要說，麻煩你離開。」

「你不要求我放你出去嗎？」史蒂芬問。

「我從不求饒。但我希望你能明白，我出去的同時，就會是你的死期。」洛基冷笑回答。

史蒂芬笑了。他感覺面前的邪神比他想像中更加有趣。他緩緩開口：「有些人對我說過，時間寶石違反自然法則，也可能對時間洪流造成難以逆轉的後果，是不適合使用的力量。」

「力量哪有分適不適合使用。」洛基哼了聲，他無法理解有人為何擁有力量卻不使用，「這只是你們這種弱小的人類不想付出代價所使用的託辭吧。」

但出乎洛基料想之外，史蒂芬點點頭認同了他的說法。

「沒錯，我認為，對於未知的恐懼只會讓人裹足不前，而為了未來不一定會到來的災難，就放棄力量更是不智之舉。我一直都在盡可能的熟悉時間寶石的力量，多元宇宙的敵人並不一定每一個都會被擋在至聖所的保護之外，總會有我們難以抵擋的敵人，而熟用時間寶石，能夠讓我在遇到敵人時不斷實驗，直到找到那些敵人的弱點。」

「和我說這種話有什麼意義嗎？」雖然覺得史蒂芬說得有道理，但洛基依舊面帶不屑。

「我一直在監視著這個世界，在你跟索爾到達地球的第一瞬間我就注意到你們，對地球來說，你們是潛在的威脅。所以，跟你與索爾的這場會面，我一共重複了三千多次，而其中有一次……非常有趣。」

洛基皺起眉頭，「怎麼說？」

「我跟你上床了。」史蒂芬說，表情冷靜，「如果你覺得這表示得不夠清楚，那麼我換個方式講，我們做愛了。」

洛基幾乎以為自己聽錯了，過了幾秒鐘才問：「為什麼？」

「我也不能理解。在那個時間線裡我們像是瘋了一樣，在見面聊天沒多久後就打了起來，接著或許是我被你激怒，想讓你嘗嘗地球男人的『能耐』？」史蒂芬非常冷靜地回答，但他身後的斗蓬卻往前捲了起來，擋住了他一部分的臉。

「停，別鬧。」史蒂芬低聲說，把臉上的斗篷往兩旁攤開，洛基很乾脆地忽略史蒂芬怪異的行為，只是問：「你確定不是我讓你見識霜巨人的『能力』嗎？」

史蒂芬頓了下，「我以為這個問題很明顯。」

「的確很明顯，畢竟神族的體力比人類優秀太多。」洛基難得善意提醒，「雖然我對人類毫無性致，但我完全能確認我的技術比一般的人類男性好上太多。」

「先不論你的資料從何處來，但跟我比？你是在小看醫生對人體構造的了解程度嗎？」史蒂芬挑眉，「我完全不認為你會有勝算。」

「太好了，我也這麼想。」洛基回應，「如果你的技術只跟你逞口舌之利的程度一樣，我勸你還是趁早放棄。」

「很遺憾地，我的舌頭絕對比你想像的更靈活。」史蒂芬毫不認輸。

兩人的爭吵持續了好幾分鐘，對話中間不斷夾帶各種對自己性能力誇耀以及對對方的貶低，從暗示接著變得越來越露骨，最後史蒂芬舉起了右手道：「這麼吵下去也是不會有答案的，不如我們來比賽吧。」

「很好，怎麼比？」洛基問，他相當有信心自己不會輸。

史蒂芬站起身，身後的斗篷無風卻自動飄動，他向上浮空，從光圈那頭的房間飄進了洛基待著的黑色空間當中，接著輕輕一劃解開了洛基的屏障。

洛基調整了姿勢輕巧下落，接著踩上了原本不存在於那處的地面。

「既然是跟上床有關，那麼就比時間長短吧。」史蒂芬說，率先將斗篷脫了下來往來處一扔，洛基確信自己看到了那件斗篷從地上再次飛了起來，但原本存在的光圈立刻縮小消失，斗篷沒來得及飛回來，史蒂芬理了理自己的上衣，看著表情有些微妙的洛基，他挑起眉，「當然，如果你認為有更適合你的比賽規則，你也可以提供。」

「照你的規則來吧，我喜歡看人以為自己占盡優勢最後卻失敗的樣子。」洛基回答，同樣脫下了自己的西裝外套。

他們並沒有把衣服全部脫光，而是解開了外著就相互靠近，面對面站在彼此面前。

史蒂芬優先伸出了手，「我可以？」洛基注意到那雙手上有著數不清的疤痕，在白皙的手指上看起來分外可怖。

「當然。」洛基回答，同樣伸出了手。

握上彼此的瞬間，兩人身體都微震，史蒂芬是為了洛基的手冰寒而感到驚訝；洛基則相反，為了自己分身上感到的炙熱而意外。但他們在最初的震驚後很快恢復冷靜，開始靈巧套弄著對方的陰莖。

史蒂芬的手指靈活得不像是曾受過傷，精細地一次又一次擦過洛基每個喜歡被照料的地方，讓他顫抖；而洛基的動作則略顯粗暴，但是手法和力道都相當老練，很快就讓史蒂芬的氣息紊亂，喘息漸粗。兩人分身頭部很快就都泌出汁液，讓套弄變得滑順，空氣中也帶上曖昧的濕響。

洛基有些憤恨的發現在這場比賽中自己似乎沒有想像中全然的優勢，他本來以為憑藉著自己的技術，他三分鐘內就可以放倒這個巫師，獲得理所當然的勝利。接著他當然不會跟這個巫師做，他對米德加爾特男性沒興趣的程度就跟他對索爾纏著他玩的各種無聊遊戲程度一樣高，但他會狠狠嘲笑這個巫師，讓巫師狠狠享受顏面掃地的快感。他沒料到的是，對方的技術居然勉強還算可以，加上他最近已經很久沒有撫慰自己，讓快感比想像中來得更加迅猛。

洛基隱藏在西裝褲下的臀瓣一次又一次繃緊，手也慢了下來。史蒂芬沒有錯過這個跡象，帶著笑開口：「要認輸了嗎？現在認輸，等等我們做愛時，我可以溫柔一點。」

「怎麼可能，我勝券在握。」洛基立刻反唇相譏，「只是有點手痠。」

「我不介意你用嘴。」史蒂芬像是抓緊機會般立刻開口。

「什麼？」洛基瞪大眼睛，「你怎麼敢讓我這麼做！」

「這是個比賽，本來就該用盡一切手段，我只是告訴你不只有手能用。」史蒂芬一臉正經，心裡轉得卻是面前的黑髮男人蹲在自己跨下，濕潤的唇瓣當中有肉粉色的舌尖一閃而逝的畫面，情色的想像讓他的分身立刻起了反應，在洛基的手中脹大了一些。

狡詐如蛇的洛基怎麼可能會錯過每一個能放上勝利天秤的砝碼。「你該不會是靠著想像我舔你就快射了？」他問，嘴角上挑，眼角帶笑，美麗的綠眼睛裡卻藏著毒牙。

「別高興的太早，沒那麼容易。我剛才只是稍微設想了，如果能把一名邪神壓在胯下，看著他不情不願的服侍他口中的低下人種，到底會有什麼感受。結論是，這對人類來說相當有成就感的。」史蒂芬湊近洛基的耳邊，低聲開口：「而你呢？自認偉大的神明？若是你被瞧不起的物種壓在身下，被迫舔弄腥臭的陰莖，吞下濃厚的精液，你又會有什麼感覺呢？」

洛基富含想像力的腦子在這時成了他最大的敵手，他無法自制的開始忍不住跟著史蒂芬的敘述想像他口中的一切，想著陌生的人類把富含男性氣味的陰莖抵在他的臉上，拉扯他的頭髮逼他抬頭，卸下他的下顎讓他無法闔上嘴，把分身頂進他的喉嚨深處。他的鼻息開始變得混亂，下意識舔弄著乾澀的嘴唇，眼裡迷離的綠光也變得散亂。

史蒂芬在此時趁勝追擊，他單手套弄著洛基，另一隻手則將略微鬆開的襯衫下擺探了進去，撫摸起比人類略低溫的肌膚。被細心保護的指尖靈巧地探索起藏在布料下的觸感時，幾乎要驚嘆於其上的光滑細膩，洛基明顯不同於人類的肌膚觸摸起來雖然柔軟，但細細探索時卻能明顯感受到有著不同的紋路，像是蛇鱗一般帶著清涼的觸感，甚至比女性更勝一籌。

洛基感覺到了那隻作亂的手，他想阻止，身上的布料卻成了他的阻礙，來自身前的刺激也在此時刻意加重，讓他一時間無法反應，於是就在史蒂芬的手向下探，越過略帶彈性的細窄布料，並找到隱藏在兩瓣山丘之間的入口，按壓其上時，他在史蒂芬的手上迎來了閃耀的白光。

他喘著氣，好一陣子沒有回過神，反應過來時他才發現自己軟著雙腳把半個身體都靠在人類巫師的身上，手裡還握著對方的分身，他抬頭，對上了史蒂芬似笑非笑的臉。

「我想，誰獲得最後的勝利應該不需要我再次提醒了。」史蒂芬開口，把手裡的濁液在洛基的眼前晃了晃，洛基正想開口狡辯，史蒂芬卻像是早有準備一般立刻打斷了他的話，「如果我們偉大的邪神不打算認帳，我該怎麼處理這些遺傳物質呢……或許我可以拿去博物館展覽作為一件展品，名稱或許可以叫做『邪神洛基給人類的第一個禮物』，如何？你喜歡嗎？」

「少一副我不打算認帳的口吻。」洛基哼了聲，不得不承認巫師帶著警告意味的玩笑讓他有些不敢妄動。他是可以不遵守承諾，但前提是毀約必須給自己或是阿斯嘉帶來足夠的利益，但面前的巫師若是真如他口中那般實行，那麼他不但什麼都無法得到，還將會成為九界的笑柄，他不能讓這種事發生。「少小看神的承諾。」洛基依舊高傲的用略帶乾啞的嗓子開口，只有熟識的人才明白此刻他已開始服軟。

「如果賭約是索爾立下，那麼我或許會相信他，至於你……作為曾經想統治地球，甚至可以為此背叛兄弟的邪神，對你來說，欺瞞與蒙騙不過是常態吧？」史蒂芬手中比出奇特的手勢，光圈瞬間從空無一物的地方冒出，束縛了洛基的四肢。

「你做什麼？」洛基下意識想用魔法抵抗，卻忘了自己還在巫師的『規則』當中，於是幾乎可說是束手就擒地被困在原地，成了四肢無法移動的站立姿勢。

「避免你有機會毀約。」史蒂芬用愉快的聲調回話。雖然他對男人沒興趣，但看著一個神屈服在自己的力量之下，確實很能讓人打從心裡升起一股愉悅感。

「哼，難道你是想用這些道具來助興？」將束縛著自己的咒語盡可能貶低，洛基試圖找到破壞咒語的機會，「怎麼，不用這些東西就無法勃起嗎？」

「我倒是沒想過你會用這種看法來看它們，果然耳濡目染的事物不同，觀看事物的角度也會有所變化。這麼說來我倒是很好奇，這樣被對待對你來說，會不會有種羞辱的快感？」史蒂芬挑著眉。

「當然不可能！」洛基厲聲反駁，而史蒂芬只是冷靜開口：「是嗎？那我們來瞧瞧。」他把光圈轉了90度角——當然，被困在其中的洛基同時移動，成了與地面水平的姿勢。史蒂芬走到他的面前，把尚未軟下的陰莖靠近洛基的唇邊。

「巫師，這不包含在我們的賭約當中吧？」洛基想歪頭避開，隨即就有第五個光圈出現在他的脖子上。

「我以為你說照我的規則來。」史蒂芬的回答帶著挑釁，「我的規則就是，勝者可以享用敗者的身體，以任何方式。」

「這不合——」

「當然，你也可以毀約。」他補了一句，高高在上的俯瞰近乎像是趴在他身下的洛基，「或是承認你害怕了，我就解開你，放你從這裡離開，讓你去找你的哥哥哭訴，讓他替你報仇。這對你來說應該不難吧？上次你也是靠著你哥哥才能離開地球的，不是嗎？」

洛基如同翡翠般的眼睛染上了怒意，「不過就是人類的身軀，以塵土構成，我又有何畏懼？」他看著幾乎頂上他的鼻尖的陰莖，瞇起眼睛含了進去。

與史蒂芬想像的不同，洛基的嘴裡不是高熱的觸感，而是有些溫涼滑膩，像是泡在略帶清涼的水流下，但這股溫度卻沒讓史蒂芬的熱情下降，反讓他更加感到稀奇與興奮。洛基的技術不算太好，有好幾次牙齒都擦到他的前端，讓他微微抽痛，但洛基學習的很快，時不時仰頭觀察史蒂芬的反應，卻不知道自己仰頭瞇起貓瞳般的眼睛，嘴裡含著陰莖，吐出舌尖的模樣卻更容易挑起人的情欲。

又或許洛基什麼都知道，而史蒂芬的一切反應都在他的計算之下，連笨拙與生疏都是裝出來的也不一定。

有了前面互相撫慰的刺激，又加上洛基時輕時重的舔弄，史蒂芬很快就感覺到高潮即將來臨。他想退出，伸手按住洛基的頭想將他後推時，洛基卻輕輕咬了下他的前端，接著重重吸吮。

史蒂芬沒來得及完全退出就射了洛基滿臉。

「咳咳咳……」雖然史蒂芬已經盡快退出，但突如其來衝進喉嚨的白濁還是讓洛基沒來得及閃開，射進他嘴裡的黏稠又苦又腥，一不小心他還嚥了部分進肚裡。史蒂芬趕忙解開了洛基的拘束，洛基趴伏在地，彎著腰一陣嗆咳。

史蒂芬看著洛基滿臉通紅不停咳著，遲疑後還是打開了通道，下一秒斗篷從光圈的另一端不請自入滑了進來。

「別鬧。」史蒂芬輕輕揮開斗篷，伸手從光圈外倒了一杯水而後遞給洛基，「水，拿去。」

洛基接過，清涼的水灌下後，喉嚨的不適感立刻消失了許多，他抹了抹嘴把杯子遞回，順帶瞪了對方一眼，「別指望從我這裡聽到任何感謝。」

「安心吧，我從未設想過你會有這種美德 。」史蒂芬毫不在乎的回答：「比起道謝，我更希望你好好練練生疏的技巧，我差點以為你試圖把我咬斷。」

「這種技巧就足以應付你了。」洛基不屑地哼了聲。

「我可不這麼認為。」史蒂芬禮貌的回答，前端還沾著晶瑩的液體，釋放過一次的分身又再次緩緩揚了起來。

「什麼？」洛基瞪大雙眼看著史蒂芬的，「你不是已經射了嗎？」

「你該不會以為剛剛那樣就是結束了吧？」史蒂芬挑起眉，看著洛基幾乎可以說是慌張的表情愉快地笑了聲，「你該不會以為我說的『享用』就只是使用你惡毒的嘴？當然不可能。何況你的技巧讓我連想把剛剛的感覺稱為享受都很困難。」

「現在，脫吧，我很期待神的身體構造和人類有什麼不同。」史蒂芬說，姿態閒適優雅，像是只是在提出一個午茶邀請。

洛基定定地望著史蒂芬幾秒，而後露出了一個幾乎算是甜美的笑容，「你以為我會膽怯嗎？」他站起身，解開了黑色襯衫的領帶。

當洛基纖細結實卻蒼白的身軀完全展現在史蒂芬面前時，他不得不承認這具身體比他想像中的更有魅力。

「滿意你所看到的嗎？巫師？」洛基沒錯過史蒂芬眼裡的讚賞。

「確實，很不錯。」史蒂芬走進洛基，手指輕輕碰上了洛基的下巴，沿著喉結緩緩向下，滑過鎖骨，最後停留在洛基左胸的一點嫣紅上。在蒼白的肌膚對比下，兩點粉紅的顏色特別鮮豔，小小的肉粒在冷空氣的刺激下很快挺立了起來，在史蒂芬的指尖隨著呼吸輕輕顫動。「看上去似乎和人類沒什麼不同……阿斯嘉人也和人類男性一樣擁有乳頭，是從演化退化而來的嗎？」

「我是霜巨人。」洛基沒好氣的說，「而且若是雄性沒有乳頭，他們該如何分泌乳汁撫養孩童？」

史蒂芬微愣。「人類男性大多數並不會分泌乳汁。」

「是喔。」洛基對此並不太感興趣，只是有些不自在的不斷變換姿勢想遮掩自己的身體，「難怪人類社會大多數將女性視為附屬品，因為在生育與撫養上你們就已經有了不平等。」

「等等，你能懷孕？」

「……你不能？」

史蒂芬感覺到自己似乎得知了一件很驚人的事實。 「所以人類也能讓你受孕嗎？」他追問。

「這是什麼愚蠢的問題？」對上史蒂芬探究的目光，洛基最後還是不情不願的回答，「如果我心甘情願的話，或許可以吧。」

「所以心理意願也占了成功要素的一部分嗎，有趣……究竟是什麼樣的基因，構造出這樣的你們……」史蒂芬撫摸著洛基的身體，若有似無的輕觸漸漸勾起了洛基的壞脾氣。

「巫師，別以為這個賭約的時限是無限期，你最好是在我耐心到盡頭前快點開始……」

「不用這麼焦急，我馬上滿足你。」

在洛基的話說完之前，史蒂芬強硬地摟過洛基，傾身吻住了他。他在洛基嘴裡嚐到了鹹腥的澀味，來自他自己，想到能讓面前高傲的黑髮男子染滿自己的味道，他就感覺全身燃起了勃發的性慾。像是不想服輸般，洛基靈巧的軟舌在他闖入後也纏了上來，交錯使用著唇舌與牙齒試圖贏得上風，發出濕濡黏膩的聲響，如同攻城掠地般誰也不願落入下風。

在唇舌交錯的同時，史蒂芬環住洛基的手往他的後方伸去，手指熟門熟路地向下伸去，來到方才曾經造訪過一次的地方。洛基微微顫抖，卻沒有抗拒，只是閉上眼睛啃咬著史蒂芬的唇，史蒂芬沒理會他如同小獸一般的報復，輕輕順著溝渠滑下，找到了隱藏在其中的入口。他用彷彿在確認柔軟度的姿態在上頭按了按，在皺褶緊縮的同時對其溫柔的愛撫，並在它受到誘哄因此慢慢放鬆的瞬間闖了進去。

「唔！」洛基悶哼，喘息卻性感而黏膩。探進的長指如同手術刀般一闖入洛基的身體便精準的找上了某個點，接著指尖在上頭不斷推擠，微微突起的敏感點被連續觸摸的感覺立刻傳進洛基的腦中，帶來一陣強烈的刺激。洛基勾住了史蒂芬的脖子，雙腿顫抖，原本正在啃咬史蒂芬的嘴唇也鬆了開來。

史蒂芬在洛基的體內探索了一陣，感覺到深處自然而然分泌出的黏膩沾濕他的指尖後，他抽出了手指，看著上頭清亮的濕液後忍不住笑。「這也是演化的一部分嗎？我本來以為會需要替你清潔，想不到你比我想像的方便多了。」

「少說廢話。」洛基口氣兇狠，眼神卻相當濕潤的樣子讓史蒂芬沒有繼續嘲笑他，而是轉而專心對付起身下的身軀。在能輕而易舉的將三根手指塞進那個窄小的洞穴後，史蒂芬拍了拍洛基，示意他轉向用趴伏姿背對自己。

「不。」意外的是，洛基拒絕了。「我可不想用那種野獸般的交媾姿勢。」

「那會讓你的身體比較輕鬆。」史蒂芬解釋，對上洛基沒有要屈服的眼神後，他聳了聳肩，「那好吧。」他抬起洛基的單腳環繞在自己的腰間，接著把陰莖的前端頂在已經微微張開的入口前。

「深呼吸。」他說，在洛基下意識照做的瞬間朝內頂了進去。

「嗯……」洛基深深吸氣，雖然已經有過充分的擴張，被撐開的感覺還是不太好受，但史蒂芬並沒有進得太深，而是在剛剛碰觸到洛基的敏感點就停下，用前端開始在那處不斷磨蹭，脹痛感跟愉悅感不斷交錯，洛基漸漸放軟了身體，這個姿勢讓他的單腳必須踮著腳，否則就會被闖入得太深，沒多久他就感覺到他的腿一陣痠麻，在他忍不住動了動腿的瞬間，史蒂芬頂進他的最深處。

史蒂芬在插入洛基內壁的同時就感覺到了奇特的低溫觸感，與他曾有過的經驗截然不同，卻非常吸引人，他拿出了做手術的專注力克制著自己想大開大闔撞進那裡面，把裡面翻攪得一團糟，把緊緊吸住他的甬道整個變成自己形狀的衝動，但洛基一次又一次的反應都讓他的自制力變得更加薄弱，本來想慢慢等待洛基適應的耐心也慢慢消失，屬於人類的劣根性湧了上來，嗜虐心開始佔了上風，讓他想狠狠撕裂他，看他在自己身下哭喊。

洛基顫抖著，感覺自己似乎被整個人撐裂、撕開、被闖進最深處從未有人得知過的地方，他喘著氣，埋在他體內的陰莖一跳一跳的，像是帶著火焰一樣的溫度，把他原本低溫的身體燃燒起來，他的內壁下意識夾緊，逼出了史蒂芬一聲壓抑的呻吟。

史蒂芬沒再留情，他開始兇猛的頂撞，每下都準確得擦過洛基的敏感點，傘狀的頭部退出到最外面，翻出敏感的穴肉，接著又深深頂進到最深處，幾乎讓洛基無法呼吸，痛楚與所有不適感在內壁被一次次撐開，摩擦至發紅後全都化成了灼熱的快感，讓他除了喘息之外無暇思考其他事情。

史蒂芬注意到自己的小腹似乎被頂弄著，低頭一看就注意到洛基原本已經射過一次的軟垂分身在兩人的腹部當中又顫巍巍立了起來，小孔還往外吐著黏液。

「你也興奮起來了。喜歡被這樣對待嗎？被你口中的低下生物侵犯的感覺是什麼滋味？」史蒂芬像是求教的好學生般輕聲問，但身下的進犯卻絲毫沒有放緩，反而是更用力的頂弄著，深深操弄著洛基的最深處。

「我怎麼……可能會興奮……哈……不過就是個無法理……解我偉大思考的生物……像是……」洛基用快感的浪潮下最後一寸清明的腦袋思考著曾看過的米德加爾特物品，很快就想起來一個曾在商店櫥窗裡看過的東西，「按……摩棒，對……你就是按摩棒……」

「看來我還是太客氣了對吧？」史蒂芬像是提問，卻沒等待洛基的回答就把陰莖抽了出來，將洛基翻了個身，讓張大雙腿跪倒在地，接著抓緊他的腰從背後兇猛的再次頂了進去。

洛基的雙腿被分開，面前的虛空成了黑色的牆，這個姿勢比剛才進的更深，身體裡面像是要被頂穿了，他甚至有股錯覺自己彷彿要被穿透，腹部傳來反胃的感受。過度劇烈升起的快感在此刻成了折磨，他腰部瘋狂顫抖，腸道裡不斷湧出晶瑩的液體，染濕了兩人的交合處。

「嗚啊……放開……放開我……」洛基掙扎著，手卻被像是布料一樣的東西纏住，讓他無法推拒，穴口的軟肉在一次次的衝撞下微微向外翻開，他的慘呼並沒有被接受，史蒂芬依舊劇烈地抽插著，他的敏感點很快就被磨擦的腫起，讓那處變得更加容易找尋，他被幹得渾身發軟，汗水浸透了他，讓他整個人像是從水中撈出。

他的後穴在接連不斷的撞擊當中已經成了一個悽慘而腫脹的小洞，卻又濕又軟，還在汨汨往外冒著水，濕濡而黏膩的水聲在黑暗的空間當中規律地響著，夾雜著重重的喘息，最後他終於在史蒂芬一次瘋狂的頂弄後弓起了身體。

他在沒有撫慰自己的情況下到達了高潮。

被洛基顫抖的內壁用力縮緊，史蒂芬感覺到自己被緊緊夾住，幾乎是同時往內射出了精華。湧入體內的液體滾燙，幾乎抵在他最深處射出，洛基顫抖了下，在高潮的同時感覺飽脹，他閉著眼喘氣，感覺腦子裡一片白茫。

史蒂芬沒多久後就把軟垂的分身抽出，站起身整理好了自己的服裝。他從頭到尾都沒有脫下衣服，助紂為虐捆住洛基雙手的紅色斗篷也在此時飛回他的肩上，替他整理好有些散亂的頭髮。此時他看起來又像是原本那個彬彬有禮的冷漠巫師，彷彿剛才短暫的激情都不存在。

洛基勉強地翻身換了個坐姿，看著已經整理好衣裝的史蒂芬。「滿意了嗎？」他敞著光裸的身軀，臀部當中失去阻礙的黏液正從穴口緩緩流出，帶來一股奇特的令人不適感。「你的三千分之一符合你的想像嗎？」他問，帶著嘲諷的。

「出乎我的預想，我覺得我們的身體很合拍。」史蒂芬難得沒有帶著敵意的回答，「如果不是時間已經不夠，或許我還會操你第二次。」看著洛基有些困惑的眼神，他解釋：「我感覺到索爾似乎快到了。」

「該死！」洛基這才想起那個被他遺棄在路邊（沒錯，就是遺棄）的非親生哥哥，他立刻用魔法換上了被亂扔在地上的西裝，想站起身時卻感覺到膝蓋一軟。

「我建議你趴著，別勉強。」對上洛基憤怒的目光，史蒂芬只是平和的說：「除非你想被索爾發現什麼。」

洛基哼了聲，斜倚在牆面上，卻沒再亂動。

「這是一次很愉快的體驗，你讓我感受到了阿斯嘉人，不，霜巨人的特別。」史蒂芬展開光圈，在離開前突然開口：「若是能有機會，我滿希望能看見人類與霜巨人的混種。」

「什麼意思？你是想要我為你生一個嗎？」洛基冷笑，「霜巨人的外貌與人類可是截然不同，少在沒見過前就開口說出這種空話。」

「或許你說得對。」史蒂芬並沒有反駁，「但或許我們之間也沒有像你想像的那麼不同。」沒給洛基繼續說話的機會，史蒂芬從黑暗中向外踏出，在光圈闔上前他對說出了最後「喔，都忘了最後這個。」

洛基感覺到自己又再次開始墜落。

  
※

「你還得把我弟弟還給我。」索爾說。

史蒂芬微愣，接著回答：「喔，當然。」他打開了光圈，洛基從空中落下，濕漉漉的頭髮散在他的頸間，嘴唇嫣紅。

「我已經下墜了三十分鐘！」洛基憤怒地喊，但史蒂芬只是微微笑著，對索爾說：「我想他現在應該乖巧多了。」

「乖巧？你以為你是誰啊？」洛基狠狠地開口，搖搖晃晃地站起，試圖掩飾自己的痠軟：「你以為巫師就了不起嗎？想都別想！不過是個二流的！」

「再會。」史蒂芬說。


End file.
